shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Freeze
Freeze is special Christmas Raid-Boss, encountered on the first floor of the Underworld. In the 2019 update, he came not as enemy, but as an ally who asked Shadow and others to help him find to the Santa's trail. He gives Shadow a mission to find the lost Santa. But before that he challenged Shadow in a tournament to find out if Shadow could carry out the mission. He wields the Ringing Spruce Whirl as his weapon. He also has the Earthquake perk, just like the bosses Butcher and Fungus. After defeating Freeze, the player in the first place will receive some Charges of Darkness and a random item from the 2016 Christmas Set and 2019 New Year set. The items can be any one of the following: # Ringing Spruce Whirl (Weapon) # Candy Rage (Weapon) # Surprise Waffles (Weapon) # Caramel Boom (Weapon) # Winter Breath Jacket (Armor) # Padded Jacket (Armor) # Frost Beard (Helm) # Fur-Ear-Flap (Helm) # Christmas Trophy (Helm) # Gingerbread Surprises (Ranged Weapon) # Juicy Donuts (Ranged Weapon) # Shard of Eternal Ice (Magic) # Sugar Flash (Magic) Raid Info Freeze has a shield of 8,888 points, which must be destroyed within 9 minutes 30 seconds by 5 players before they can finish him. Fights with him carry random rules. Requirements In order to challenge Freeze, players require: *1 Possible rules * Hidden Healthbar * Hot Ground (12 seconds) * Inverted Movements * No Blocks * No Double Strikes * No Kicks * Your Health Regenerates Perks and Enchantments *'Earthquake' Freeze can cause a devastating quake by stomping on the ground, which causes a lot of damage if the player failed to dodge it. It is counted as a magic attack, therefore does not deal head hit or critical damage. *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Freeze's First Strike would reduce players' health by 20%. *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass players' block. *'Magic Recharge ' Freeze's Weapon, Armor, and Helm is enchanted with Magic Recharge, this will allow him to recharge his magic by 300% after dealing hits and by 700% after getting hit. *'Stun ' Freeze's Ranged Weapon and Abiility is enchanted with Stun, this will allow him to stun the player for 5 seconds after a succesful hits. *'Bleeding ' Freeze's Magics is enchanted with Bleeding, this will cause the player to lose 3,4% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. Rewards Defeating Freeze will reward the players with some small or medium Charges of Darkness, tickets for Mystery Box's Lottery, keys and a number of Caramel coins. Caramel Coins Caramel Coins are the exclusive currency for Christmas 2019 update. They can be used to purchase the Gingerbread Chest from the in-game shop. Otherwise, players can use them to buy Elixir. The number of Caramel Coins recieved depends on the players' position. They can get up to 20 Caramel Coins from a single raid. Players can take a look at how many Caramel Coins they have collected at the Dojo. Caramel Prophecies Each time Freeze is defeated, the players will receive one prophecy from Caramel. Rather than a prediction, the prophecies sound more like an advice, and do not affect anything in any way. Gingerbread Chest Gingerbread Chest is the main objective of collecting Caramel Coins. It can be purchased once the players have collected at least 400 Caramel Coins. Quotes *''The land is covered with a dusting of light snow, and the scent of warm milk and cinnamon fills the air. The time of miracles and gifts is almost here.'' - Freeze's first words *''Ha! True, I was angry at the world and caused you a lot of trouble! But I have changed! Now the holiday spirit is in safe hands.'' - Responding to Sensei *''Well... I rose through the ranks to become Santa's deputy and infallible helper. He taught me to create magical presents. There are heaps of them this year!'' - Responding to Kali *''I don't want to disappoint you, but looks like things aren't as rosy as they seem: my boss went away on a business and disappeared entirely. No one has heard from him in weeks!'' *''I sent my best scouts to search for him, but they disappeared too! I'm sure that the mighty warrior Shadow will help me save the festies!'' *''I'm afraid the truth behind it is much more frightening...'' - Responding to Sensei *''We need to follow Santa's trail. It will be a long and difficult road, so I want to be sure I made the right choice. Shadow will face me in a tournament'' - Responding to Kali *''Prove your worth in a fair fight. If you win, you'll get the finest magical equipment straight from my workshop!'' *''Keep it up, Shadow! It was a glorious fight, but the future in uncertain. You need to train more! Let's fight again!'' - Congratulating Shadow after being defeated *''This is one of my faithful scouts! You made it back after all! What did you find? Did you see any signs of Santa?!'' - Freeze speak to Scout *''Pick yourself up, Shadow! You're not good enough for this mission! I'm sure your enemies would flee in terror if you had more shadow blasts and elixirs.'' - If the player fails to defeat Freeze Trivia *He is the second special event boss to be fought in the online multiplayer mode, the first being Morgana. *He and Candy is the only enemy in the whole game that can use two magic in one round. *Freeze has the highest shield points compared to any other raid-bosses. *The soundtrack for Freeze is a remix of the classic Russian New Year song "В лесу родилась ёлочка". Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses